Just like human personal assistants, digital assistant systems can perform requested tasks and provide requested advice, information, or services. A digital assistant system's ability to fulfill a user's request is dependent on the digital assistant system's correct comprehension of the request or instructions. Recent advances in natural language processing have enabled users to interact with digital assistant systems using natural language, in spoken or textual forms. Such digital assistant systems can interpret the user's input to deduce the user's intent, translate the deduced intent into actionable tasks and parameters, execute operations or deploy services to perform the tasks, and produce output that is intelligible to the user. Ideally, the output produced by a digital assistant system should fulfill the user's intent expressed during the natural language interaction between the user and the digital assistant system.
The ability of a digital assistant system to produce satisfactory responses to user requests depends on the natural language processing, knowledge base, and artificial intelligence available to the digital assistant system. Moreover, while numerous third party systems and services currently exist, there is no efficient means for a digital assistant system to integrate efficiently with such third party computer systems and services.